Pour une histoire de pieds
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Naruto adore les pieds... Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Non, il aime les beaux pieds ! Et il le vit plutôt bien. Jusqu'au jour où il va rencontrer deux pieds dont il va tomber éperdument amoureux. Et il fera tout pour les avoir, n'en déplaise à leur propriétaire légitime ! NaruSasu. UA. OS spécial pour la journée du pied.


**Titre :** Pour une histoire de pieds.

**Auteur :** Lilicat.

**Crédits :** les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu

**Corrections :** Yzanmyo (évidemment ! enfin dès qu'elle aura le temps XD) Loute (ça y est, Loute a corrigé ce texte XD! Un grand merci ma Loute !)

**Résumé **: Naruto adore les pieds... Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Non, il aime les beaux pieds ! Et il le vit plutôt bien. Jusqu'au jour où il va rencontrer deux pieds dont il va tomber éperdument amoureux. Et il fera tout pour les avoir !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'avoue faire une fixation sur les pieds de Sasuke... pourquoi ? J'en sais rien... Donc voilà, j'ai exorcisé ma fixation avec ce texte. Et comme aujourd'hui, 18 Mai c'est la journée Mondiale du Pied, je suis parfaitement dans le ton, non ?

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

**~ Pour une histoire de pieds.~**

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, comme toujours quand il était énervé, et ses mots avaient tout brisé. Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai ! Il fallait qu'il lui pardonne, à tout prix ! Il était prêt à ramper à ses pieds s'il le fallait ! Quoique non, ça ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée... Non, il devait le regarder dans les yeux et mettre son cœur à nu. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas comme ça. Jamais.

Une vieille dame protesta quand le jeune homme la bouscula sans ménagement manquant la faire tomber du trottoir. Mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas même un regard, focalisé sur le but qu'il poursuivait en ce début de soirée, en jean et t-shirt sous la pluie battante. Ses tennis se gorgèrent d'eau quand il traversa, sans ralentir son allure, une grande flaque. Slalomant entre les badauds, le jeune homme courait à perdre haleine, priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pour que son amour lui revienne.

**o§o**

Naruto Uzumaki était un jeune homme ordinaire, suivant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt un cursus universitaire en art et vivant dans une chambre d'étudiant au sein d'une cité U. Ses neuf mètres carrés attitrés comportaient le minimum vital : un lit simple, un bureau, deux chaises, un placard, un WC et un lavabo. Il partageait la cuisine et les douches avec la vingtaine d'autres occupants de l'étage et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Passionné par la photo, il rêvait d'ouvrir son propre magasin et ne quittait que rarement son appareil, immortalisant tout et n'importe quoi au grand dam de ses amis. D'un naturel jovial et fonceur, le jeune homme de vingt ans était très entouré et avait un vrai don pour s'attirer la sympathie de tous, même des plus asociaux. Il ne reculait devant rien, aimant les défis et s'attirant ainsi régulièrement des ennuis dont il se sortait toujours avec un talent et une chance que beaucoup lui enviaient.

Naruto avait aussi un certain succès auprès de la gent féminine, succès dont il profitait allègrement sans jamais s'attacher. Il fallait reconnaître qu'avec son mètre soixante-quinze, sa stature parfaitement proportionnée, ses yeux bleus qui brillaient comme deux saphirs sur son teint hâlé, et ses cheveux blonds savamment décoiffés, il avait tout pour plaire. Lui rajoutant un petit air canaille, ses joues étaient marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles évoquant des moustaches**,** et ce petit plus aiguisait la curiosité des demoiselles.

Chacune d'elles avait droit à une histoire différente : un accident de moto, un accident de voiture, la chute d'un arbre, une bagarre au couteau... Naruto n'hésitait pas à baratiner ses futures conquêtes sous l'œil ouvertement moqueur de ses amis, qui connaissaient chaque histoire sans pour autant savoir laquelle était la bonne. Un seul d'entre eux connaissait la vérité sur ses cicatrices et le blond était sûr qu'il emporterait ce secret dans la tombe. Avouer que c'était dû à une tentative de rasage de barbe inexistante, pour faire comme Papa, quand il avait cinq ans, était absolument hors de question. Sa réputation de gros dur au cœur tendre en prendrait un sacré coup.

Mais ce petit secret n'était pas le plus pesant pour le jeune homme. Oh non ! Son plus grand secret, celui qu'il n'avouerait jamais, pas même à son meilleur ami, se trouvait bien caché tout au fond de son placard, dans une boite métallique fermée à clé. Là où d'autres cachaient des magazines à caractères pornographiques, lui conservait avec un soin tout particulier des photos de pieds nus.

Ce fut à l'âge du bouleversement hormonal, au début de l'adolescence, alors que tous ses amis découvraient les plaisirs solitaires devant des magazines et des films interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans, qu'il se découvrit non sans une certaine horreur cette obsession, ce fétichisme improbable : les pieds. Il n'avait, au départ, jamais osé en parler à quiconque, ayant honte de se sentir plus excité par des orteils parfaitement alignés que par une généreuse poitrine.

Il avait finalement fait des recherches sur internet et avait trouvé un forum de discussion où d'autres personnes, ayant le même problème que lui, pouvaient s'exprimer. De longues conversations avec ces anonymes lui avaient permis de mieux assumer cette étrange fascination. Et à l'heure actuelle, il vivait parfaitement avec ce petit travers. Après tout, chacun avait les siens. La première chose qu'il regardait chez une fille était donc non pas ses yeux ou sa poitrine mais ses pieds. Et, c'était là la seule chose qui le différenciait des autres.

Cet état de fait aurait pu rester ainsi pendant longtemps encore, mais le destin, ce grand farceur, en avait décidé autrement. Et un beau jour, Naruto fit une rencontre qui allait littéralement bouleverser sa vie. Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager le cataclysme émotionnel qui allait s'abattre sur le jeune homme, ni présages, ni prédictions, ni intuitions, ni rêves prémonitoires... rien. Même son horoscope ne lui avait, pour une fois, pas prédit de grand chamboulement.

Ce matin là, comme d'habitude, des coups donnés sur la mince paroi qui séparait sa chambre de celle de son voisin le tirèrent de son sommeil en faisant trembler le lit simple accolé tout contre. Non sans râler, Naruto frappa le mur à son tour avant de se blottir a nouveau sous la couette, pas vraiment décidé à se lever. Deux minutes plus tard, sa porte était, à son tour, l'innocente victime d'un poing vindicatif la tapant sans ménagement.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je pars sans toi !

La voix grave qui filtra sans mal à travers le battant de bois finit par sortir le blond de sa léthargie.

\- Ça va, j'arrive, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Avec bien des difficultés, il s'extirpa de son lit douillet et attrapa une sortie de bain et sa trousse de toilette pour aller prendre sa douche.

Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en fermant sa porte, et se traîna plus qu'autre chose jusqu'aux cabines individuelles. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait le renseigna sur le fait que son voisin de chambre était déjà en train de se laver. Poussant la porte de la cabine voisine, l'étudiant en art marmonna un vague bonjour auquel son si charmant voisin ne répondit que par une onomatopée intraduisible pour tout autre que lui.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce réveil n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour le blond. Pour être totalement honnête, c'était même son lot quotidien. Son voisin connaissait parfaitement sa fâcheuse manie de se rendormir après avoir éteint le réveil, aussi palliait-il à cela en le harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous la douche. Naruto savait d'expérience que son ami pouvait aller jusqu'à le réveiller en lui versant un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, après avoir pénétré dans sa chambre avec le double de sa clé; double fait à son insu, il tenait à le dire.

Tout en se coulant sous le jet d'eau chaude, le blond se fit la remarque que sa mère avait, elle au moins, la délicatesse de le sortir du lit, par les pieds s'il le fallait, avant de le couler sous la douche. Lui qui avait espéré qu'en quittant le domicile familial, il en aurait terminé avec les réveils sauvages, avait vite déchanté. Dans son enthousiasme, il avait omis un détail : son voisin de chambre très zélé et accessoirement meilleur ami depuis l'enfance...

Le fait qu'ils étudient tout deux dans des filières différentes, et aient donc des horaires différents, n'empêchait nullement ce dernier de prendre son rôle de réveil matin humain très à cœur. Il se levait à la même heure que Naruto quand celui-ci commençait plus tôt et le harcelait par téléphone quand au contraire ses cours débutaient plus tard. S'il avait su que c'était ce qui l'attendait, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de quitter le giron maternel.

Sa douche finie, Naruto se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un boxer propre et de quitter la cabine de douche, sa serviette posée en travers d'une de ses épaules et sa trousse de toilette calée sous le bras, ignorant totalement que son destin l'attendait juste là derrière la porte. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, malgré sa douche, Naruto glissa sur le carrelage humide et s'étala de tout son long en un grand cri pas vraiment viril.

Étendu à plat ventre au beau milieu du couloir qui desservait les douches de l'étage, Naruto tentait de se remettre du choc quand apparurent dans son champ de vision les deux plus beaux pieds qu'il ait jamais vus. Un coup de tonnerre résonna sous son crâne, des papillons se mirent à voltiger dans son ventre et son cœur battit la chamade dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur eux. Le temps suspendit son vol...

Des gouttelettes d'eau luisirent sur la peau laiteuse leur conférant un air presque irréel alors qu'ils se rapprochaient rapidement de lui. Subjugué, Naruto les dévora littéralement du regard : les orteils parfaitement alignés en ordre décroissant, les ongles coupés courts et soignés, le dessus délicatement bombé, le dessous délicieusement creusé et le talon magnifiquement arrondi. Pas un poil ne venait briser ces perfections pédestres et un simple coup d'œil lui confirma que les chevilles fines étaient à l'image de ces pieds : parfaites.

Une seconde lui suffit pour enregistrer tous les détails de ces œuvres d'arts, un battement de cœur pour savoir qu'il n'en verrait jamais de plus beaux, un papillonnement de cil pour comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de ces pieds là. Il voulait les vénérer, les adorer, les choyer toute sa vie durant. Il voulait les épouser, leur faire un tas d'enfants, même si techniquement ça allait être difficile. L'idée même de pouvoir les toucher, les embrasser, les caresser, le faisait frissonner d'une envie qui se répercutait jusque dans son aine.

\- Oye, Usuratonkachi ! Ça va ?

Ramené sur terre par ces mots prononcés d'une voix grave et bien connue, Naruto quitta des yeux les pieds de sa vie, remontant le long des mollets pâles et recouverts de fins poils noirs, passa sur les genoux pliés et tomba directement nez-à-nez avec le propriétaire des pieds, accroupi face à lui. Un étrange frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand ses espoirs de bonheur domestique avec les objets de son désir furent brisés par cette simple constatation : il venait de tomber amoureux des pieds de son voisin de chambre, son réveil matin personnel, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Une main blanche passa devant son regard hagard et Naruto reconnecta définitivement avec la réalité.

\- Oui... Oui ça va, t'inquiètes, s'empressa-t-il de répondre pour rassurer son ami.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es encore par terre ? Pas que je sois contre, après tout ta place est à mes pieds mais...

\- Hein ! Tes pieds ? s'écria le blond en se redressant d'un bond, craignant d'être pris sur le fait.

Puis la colère lui monta au nez quand il vit le regard moqueur de son ami qui se relevait lentement, et que ses mots atteignirent son cerveau.

\- Bâtard ! grogna-t-il. C'est plutôt à toi d'être à mes pieds, je suis largement meilleur que toi.

Un rictus légèrement méprisant étira les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui ricana légèrement, déclenchant immédiatement une tirade enflammée du blond.

\- Parfaitement je suis meilleur que toi ! C'est juste que les autres ont du mal à s'en rendre compte. Mais tu verras un jour tout le monde se prosternera devant moi !

Pris dans son discours dithyrambique Naruto ne fit pas attention où il allait et percuta de plein fouet la porte qui séparait l'espace douche du couloir desservant les chambres et se retrouva une nouvelle sur le sol carrelé, mais cette fois sur les fesses.

Sasuke passa devant lui, un rictus ironique étirant ses lèvres, et lui lança :

\- Je vois ça ! En attendant que ce soit les portes qui se prosternent, tu devrais accélérer le mouvement, on va finir par être en retard.

Naruto se releva en ronchonnant contre son meilleur ami sadique qui se foutait de lui mais qui ne perdait rien pour attendre, et le suivit vers leur chambre respective pour s'habiller et récupérer ses affaires.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes quittaient ensemble la cité universitaire en direction du campus. En chemin ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boulangerie où Sasuke acheta quelques viennoiseries qu'il partagea, comme chaque matin, avec son ami qui monologua durant tout le trajet, soutirant de temps à autre quelques onomatopées au brun. A l'entrée de l'université, ils se séparèrent, chacun d'entre eux se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul que Naruto s'autorisa à repenser aux pieds de Sasuke. Il avait volontairement écarté ce sujet de son esprit en présence de son ami, préférant parler de tout et de rien durant le trajet. Doué comme il l'était, il était bien foutu de faire une gaffe devant le concerné... et il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas éclairci deux ou trois petites choses avec lui-même et trouvé un plan d'attaque.

Une fois assis dans l'amphi, après avoir salué ses compagnons de galère, il repensa sérieusement à ce qui s'était passé moins d'une heure auparavant. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de savoir par quel miracle il était possible qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué avant les magnifiques pieds de son ami d'enfance. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Sasuke ne portait des chaussures et des chaussettes que quand cela était absolument nécessaire.

Le jeune homme brun partait du principe qu'un corps humain avait besoin d'air et pas d'être soumis à un enfermement constant. Aussi se baladait-il très souvent pieds nus, torse nu et en short. Il ne s'habillait que pour éviter de se retrouver en garde-à-vue pour cause d'attentat à la pudeur. Les vêtements étaient, selon lui, une norme sociale arbitraire et contraignante, qui allait à l'encontre des besoins physiologiques et naturels de l'homme.

Et Naruto devait bien admettre que son ami avait souvent raison, même s'il restait intimement persuadé que celui-ci devait avoir des tendances naturistes. Effectivement, pourquoi se vêtir de pantalon et de t-shirt quand il faisait une chaleur épouvantable ? Pour se plier aux normes de la société ? Sasuke n'avait que faire de ceci. S'il avait chaud, il ôtait un vêtement, et s'il avait froid, il en remettait un. Et comme il n'était absolument pas frileux, il ne ressentait que rarement le besoin de se couvrir. Ses pieds étaient donc souvent nus, très souvent même, et Naruto qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance avait mille et une fois eu l'occasion de les voir. Mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment regardés.

Les seules raisons logiques qui lui apparaissaient en pensant à ça, était que Sasuke étant un garçon il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de regarder ses pieds. De plus, c'était son meilleur ami, et ce depuis le collège. Il n'était dont pas impossible qu'il ait inconsciemment refusé de regarder les pieds du brun pour ne pas prendre le risque de flasher sur eux. Et s'il en jugeait par sa réaction ce matin même, il avait bien fait. Comment rester ami avec le propriétaire légitime des pieds dont il était tombé amoureux ?

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, attirant l'attention de sa voisine de cours. Se penchant vers lui elle lui demanda timidement si tout allait bien, et Naruto s'empressa de la rassurer avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme s'appelait Hinata et était la cousine germaine d'un de ses amis d'enfance, Néji, ami auquel il ne parlait plus depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'étude. La première fois qu'il avait vu Hinata, il l'avait trouvé mignonne mais sans plus, puis un simple regard vers ses pieds, assez moches de son point de vue, lui avait fait perdre tout intérêt pour la demoiselle.

Toute la journée durant, Naruto se tortura les méninges afin de trouver une solution qui lui permettrait de pouvoir profiter autant qu'il le voulait des pieds de Sasuke, sans pour autant perdre l'amitié de celui-ci. Lui couper les pieds ? Sasuke ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et lui-même risquait de trouver la mort dans la manœuvre. Il savait de source sûre que le brun n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Et bizarrement, Naruto était persuadé qu'il était attaché à ses pieds.

En faire un moulage ? Aucun intérêt. Lui, il voulait les pieds vivants. Il voulait pouvoir sentir leur peau sous ses doigts, les voir se tendre et se détendre sous ses caresses, même sentir leur odeur. Un simple moulage ne lui donnerait pas tout ça. Finalement, après des heures de réflexion, il trouva la meilleure solution, celle qui lui convenait le mieux, et celle qui satisferait les deux partis, du moins l'espérait-il. Ne restait plus que la partie la plus difficile : convaincre le principal intéressé : Sasuke.

**o§o **

Assis sur le sol dans la chambre d'étudiant voisine à la sienne, Naruto guettait, non sans une certaine angoisse, la réaction de Sasuke. Ce dernier le fixait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui poussait soudainement, la bouche entrouverte par le choc. Pour être parfaitement honnête, Naruto s'attendait à ce prendre un uppercut sa phrase à peine finie, aussi remerciait-il intérieurement l'immobilité de son ami d'enfance, même si celle-ci n'était pas de bon augure.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine pour trouver le courage de faire cette proposition à Sasuke. Enfin proposition... Bizarrement, ça ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'était entraîné devant son miroir à expliquait calmement à son ami ce qu'il souhaitait, avançant ses arguments un à un, anticipant toutes les réponses possibles et contrant toutes celles qui s'approchaient d'un refus. Et au final, il lui avait bêtement sorti, cash :

\- On devrait coucher ensemble !

Oubliée la plaidoirie qu'il avait soigneusement préparée durant une semaine. Alors oui, il comprenait parfaitement que Sasuke soit sous le choc. Surtout que le moment n'était pas le plus approprié : ils étaient en train de faire un jeu vidéo. On était loin de l'ambiance intime et légèrement sensuelle qu'il avait prévu d'instaurer.

Devant le silence pesant et persistant, Naruto entreprit de se justifier, et de sauver un tant soit peu les meubles :

\- On est célibataire tous les deux. On pourrait être juste des sex-friends. On couche ensemble, mais on reste juste amis. Des amis avec quelques avantages. Tu vois ? Mais si tu veux pas, je comprendrai... mais quand même ce serai bien non ? Et puis... Enfin... Tu vois... C'est... Ce serait...

\- Depuis quand tu es gay toi ?

La voix froide de Sasuke l'interrompit dans son bafouillage et le blond releva brusquement la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée pour regarder les pieds nus cause de cette proposition, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux si noirs de son ami d'enfance.

\- Ben euh... Je suis bi.

\- Depuis quand ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit et je t'ai toujours vu qu'avec des filles.

Un peu gêné devant le regard fixe et inquisiteur du brun, Naruto se gratta la nuque et avoua :

\- C'était l'année dernière, pendant les grandes vacances. Il s'appelait Haku. Au début je l'ai pris pour une fille, mais après ben... je me suis dit que c'était une expérience à tenter, et voilà quoi...

Ce qu'il ne disait pas c'était que là encore, c'était les pieds d'Haku qui l'avait convaincu de coucher avec un garçon. C'était de très jolis pieds, bon pas aussi beaux que ceux de Sasuke, mais de très jolis pieds quand même.

Sasuke continua à le fixer en silence, embarrassant un peu plus Naruto qui finit par poser les yeux sur les pieds de son ami, avant de remonter rapidement son regard ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler. Sasuke était un peu trop perspicace à son goût, et s'il fixait obstinément ses pieds, il risquait de découvrir le pot aux roses... et Naruto n'était pas prêt à ça. Il avait lu trop de témoignages de personnes ayant été rejetées à cause de ce fétichisme étrange. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Sasuke le rejette...

Ce dernier était, comme à son habitude, torse nu et pieds nus, assis sur son lit, sa manette de jeu posée à côté de lui. Il le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, son visage n'exprimant absolument rien. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa finalement et il se détendit légèrement avant de reprendre la parole, une pointe de lassitude perçant dans sa voix :

\- Et pourquoi donc devrait-on coucher ensemble, d'après toi, crétin ?

Saisissant sa chance, après tout il ne l'avait pas directement envoyé paître, Naruto déroula son argumentation soigneusement préparée à l'avance. Sasuke l'écouta patiemment, contrant chacun de ses arguments, avant de finalement refuser, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas nuire à leur amitié.

\- Et puis si tu es en manque, va donc draguer en boite ! finit-il par dire avant de reprendre la partie de jeu abandonnée.

S'il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, peu enclin à déclencher une dispute sur le sujet, Naruto n'avait cependant pas renoncé, et les jours suivants il revint régulièrement à la charge, profitant de chaque occasion pour faire plier le brun. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était extrêmement têtu, et qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Il harcela littéralement son ami, le poursuivant avec une assiduité que le fan-club de ce dernier lui enviait.

Il fit tant et si bien que Sasuke finit par céder, soupirant de lassitude en espérant à voix haute que cela ferait taire son ami blond, et qu'il lui lâcherait les basques. Le sourire rayonnant de Naruto à ce moment là avait fait lever un sourcil surpris au brun. Mais Naruto n'en avait que faire : il allait enfin pouvoir aimer les pieds de sa vie comme ils le méritaient.

Ce fut donc deux semaines après son coup de foudre, que Naruto avait pu faire l'amour aux plus beaux pieds du monde. Sauf qu'au départ ça ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Pas du tout même. Debout, face à face, en boxer, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent longuement, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Aucun d'eux n'était très à l'aise et c'était plus que visible.

Naruto eut l'étrange impression de se tenir au bord d'un précipice et n'osa pas sauter dans le vide. Finalement, Sasuke poussa un profond soupir et ramassa son t-shirt en soufflant :

\- Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Comprenant que la seule chance de pouvoir profiter pleinement des pieds qu'il aimait allait lui échapper, Naruto rattrapa son ami par le poignet et l'embrassa fougueusement, presque désespérément.

La suite coula de source, comme si ce baiser avait suffit pour briser toute leur retenue. Leurs deux bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, les deux amis s'étendirent sur le lit simple du blond, leurs corps s'enlaçant avec passion et sensualité. Les bruits de leurs baisers se mêlèrent à celui leur corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre et à leur respiration rapide et entrecoupée de discrets soupirs, emplissant la chambre d'une étrange mélopée érotique.

Naruto fit l'amour à ces magnifiques pieds qui avaient volé son cœur, se gorgeant de la douceur de leur peau sous ses doigts et sa bouche, des frissons qui les parcouraient à l'approche de l'orgasme. Il les embrassa, les caressa sans relâche, remerciant intérieurement la souplesse naturelle de Sasuke qui lui permit de les garder à la hauteur de son visage, tout en le possédant. Il admira les orteils parfaits se tendre et se détendre sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il leur donnait. Et quand, Sasuke jouit, Naruto ne rata rien des crispations qui les parcoururent, l'idée qu'il en était l'unique responsable le précipitant vers son propre orgasme.

Allongé sur le dos, Naruto fixa le plafond, un sourire béat étirant ses lèvres, savourant encore la vision extraordinairement magnifique des deux pieds les plus beaux de la création en plein orgasme. Un index s'enfonça sans ménagement dans sa joue, le tirant de ses rêvasseries extatiques d'un :

\- Souris pas comme ça, ça te donne encore l'air encore plus crétin que d'habitude.

Désabusé, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui, couché sur le ventre près de lui, le fixait d'un regard moqueur.

\- Bonjour le romantisme, bougonna-t-il.

Un ricanement lui répondit pendant que le brun s'extrayait du lit en grimaçant et frottait ses reins légèrement endoloris par leur activité précédente. Tout en renfilant son boxer, il enfonça le clou :

\- On est juste des potes qui viennent de coucher ensemble, pas des amoureux transis. Et puis le romantisme, c'est chiant, comme tous les trucs de gonzesses.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es gay, ronchonna Naruto en observant son ami revêtir son short.

Sasuke posa sur lui un œil malicieux, le taquinant sans vergogne :

\- La prochaine fois, je t'offrirai des fleurs et des chocolats si tu y tiens...

Naruto se redressa soudainement, prêt à protester vertement quand les mots atteignirent son cerveau, ne lui laissant qu'une idée en tête :

-... La prochaine fois ?

Haussant les épaules, Sasuke précisa, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

\- C'est ton idée non ? Et puis, si j'avais su que tu étais si doué dans ce domaine, j'aurais accepté plus tôt.

\- Attends ! Tu vas où ?

\- Prendre une douche. Et aère, ça pue le sexe dans cette chambre !

La porte claqua à la suite de son ami, mais Naruto ne bougea pas du lit, encore sous le choc de cette révélation : Sasuke avait aimé, suffisamment aimé pour vouloir remettre ça... Donc, il pourrait encore profiter des pieds de son cœur ! Son sourire béat revint en force, et ce fut sur un petit nuage rose bonbon, que Naruto quitta son lit, ouvrit sa fenêtre et se rhabilla. Il pourrait refaire l'amour aux pieds de Sasuke, rien au monde ne pourrait gâcher sa joie.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au lendemain midi, quand il vit son meilleur ami se faire ouvertement draguer par un type particulièrement moche de son point de vue. Le pire, c'était que Sasuke se laissait faire, souriant des blagues minables de l'autre, se s'écartant pas quand ce baltringue posait une main sur son bras, ou son épaule. Tout en avalant rageusement ses frites, Naruto bougonna dans sa barbe contre ce mec qui se pavanait devant son meilleur ami, rien qu'à lui d'abord, et qui espérait le mettre dans son lit.

Ses ronchonnements ne devaient pas être aussi discrets qu'il le pensait puisqu'il se prit un regard interrogatif de la part de Sasuke. Quand à la fin des cours, Naruto reçut un texto de son ami, lui disant de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer et manger, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'était pas stupide, des textos comme ça il en avait assez reçu et envoyé lui-même pour savoir ce que cela signifiait : Sasuke allait passer la soirée et peut-être même la nuit avec sa dernière conquête en date.

Naruto ne s'en souciait guère d'habitude, après tout Sasuke était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, et lui-même ne se privait pas. Mais là, il avait bien envie de piquer une crise de jalousie, et d'aller chercher le brun par la peau des fesses pour le ramener de force, en envoyant bouler l'autre au passage. Pourtant il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'était pas le petit ami de Sasuke, juste son meilleur ami... et sex-friend depuis peu. Mais l'idée que d'autres que lui profitent des pieds de son meilleur ami lui était intolérable.

Surtout qu'il était sûr et certain que personne ne pouvait aimer ces pieds comme lui. Non, lui seul avait conscience d'à quel point ils étaient beaux, gracieux, sensibles, à la fois forts et fragiles. Lui seul pouvait les bichonner comme ils le méritaient. Ces deux merveilles pédestres méritaient toutes les attentions du monde. Et ce type totalement insignifiant ne ferait probablement même pas attention à eux.

Naruto rongea son frein toute la soirée, guettant le retour de son voisin de chambre. C'était là le grand avantage des chambres en cité universitaire : l'isolation phonique presque inexistante. On pouvait presque s'entendre péter d'un bout du couloir à l'autre. Il tenta de se raisonner, énumérant mentalement toutes les conquêtes de son meilleur ami et la durée de ses relations. La plus longue avait été de trois semaines, il y avait donc peu de chances que le mec de ce soir reste longtemps dans le paysage.

Mais si Sasuke en tombait amoureux ? S'il décidait de faire sa vie avec ? Lui, Naruto, ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher d'être heureux avec celui qu'il aurait choisi. Et il devrait renoncer définitivement aux pieds de sa vie. Il devrait les abandonner à un autre, un autre qui n'en prendrait même pas soin, qui ne les regarderait sûrement même pas.

Plongeant sa tête entre ses mains, l'étudiant en art soupira lourdement, se torturant les méninges pour empêcher une telle catastrophe. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui : que Sasuke tombe amoureux de lui, Naruto, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Oui c'était la solution idéale. Ainsi, il pourrait vivre avec les pieds dont il était tombé amoureux et ce, toute sa vie durant. Il pourrait les choyer, les adorer, les chouchouter...bref... faire tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire avec.

Restait à trouver un plan d'attaque pour séduire le brun, ce qui n'allait pas être facile même s'il avait l'avantage d'être suffisamment proche de lui pour avoir toutes les cartes en main. Mais Naruto avait bien conscience qu'avec Sasuke rien n'était jamais simple. La preuve, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Dans sa tête il commença à échafauder une stratégie pour faire basculer leur amitié vers quelque chose de plus fort, de plus exclusif aussi.

Jouer la carte du romantisme ? Pas question, Sasuke se moquerait de lui. Coucher ensemble ? Déjà fait, et pas très concluant quand on pensait que moins de vingt-quatre heures après, le brun était déjà dans les bras d'un autre. Le chantage ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de toutes ces années à le côtoyer c'était qu'à ce jeu là Sasuke était imbattable. Ceux qui s'y étaient essayés s'étaient pris un retour de bâton douloureux et particulièrement humiliant.

Désespéré, Naruto ne vit plus qu'une seule possibilité : être omniprésent, ne plus laisser la moindre ouverture à ceux qui pourraient avoir envie d'entrer dans les pantalons de son meilleur ami. Ainsi, Sasuke n'aurait plus que lui comme possibilité. Être l'unique choix disponible. Après tout, en amour comme à la guerre, peu importaient les moyens, seule la victoire comptait. Et il devait gagner ! A tout prix ! Pour les pieds de son cœur !

Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans une serrure, le tira de ses intenses réflexions et Naruto sauta littéralement hors de sa chambre, pour se précipiter vers l'objet de ses pensées précédentes.

\- Sasuke !

Son exclamation fit tourner la tête brune de son voisin de chambre vers lui.

\- Hn ?

Prenant l'air naturel, ce qui contrastait grandement avec son attitude deux secondes auparavant, Naruto s'appuya sur le chambranle de sa porte et demanda :

\- Déjà de retour ? ça n'a pas été long...

\- On s'est juste fait un mac do et un ciné, répondit calmement Sasuke tout en poussant le battant de bois qu'il venait de déverrouiller.

\- Oh ? Et vous êtes allés voir quoi ?

\- Insaisissables.

\- C'est bien ?

\- Pas mal... Mais pourquoi tu viens dans ma chambre ?

La question de Sasuke surprit Naruto, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait suivit jusque dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! Ben juste pour discuter... se justifia-t-il un peu gêné.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Pas du tout, protesta fermement Naruto, ses mains s'agitant en signe de négation.

\- Ah ? Pourtant tu m'as sauté dessus dès que je suis arrivé.

Mettant en route ses neurones, Naruto chercha rapidement une justification à son comportement.

Pris d'une illumination, il s'écria presque :

\- Je sèche sur ma dissert !

Le soupir désabusé de Sasuke le rassura : au moins c'était crédible. Tout en se déchaussant et enlevant ses chaussettes, celui-ci demanda :

\- Quoi et quand ?

Amusé par l'économie de mot de son meilleur ami, Naruto précisa :

\- Le courant romantique du dix-huitième siècle, pour mardi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke râla :

\- Il est une heure du mat, on est jeudi... ça pouvait pas attendre ce week-end ? J'ai cours demain matin je te signale, toi aussi d'ailleurs !

\- Mais Sas'ke ! supplia Naruto. Je savais pas quoi faire moi, et puis tu étais sorti... Te plait !

Une moue boudeuse tordit les lèvres fines de Sasuke, mais Naruto sut qu'il avait gagné : Sasuke ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser quand il utilisait de sa technique secrète : yeux de chiots implorants. Ce fut donc sur la promesse de l'aider à finir sa dissertation le lendemain soir que Naruto fut mis à la porte par son meilleur ami.

Mais pour lui l'essentiel était ailleurs. D'une, vu l'heure à laquelle il était rentré Sasuke n'avait pas couché avec son prétendant, et de deux, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, foi de Naruto. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à séquestrer son ami tous les soirs et tous les week-ends s'il le fallait. Les pieds de Sasuke étaient à lui, et à lui seul ! Pas question qu'il partage ! La tête pleine de plans plus ou moins élaborés pour parvenir à ses fins, Naruto s'endormit paisiblement, priant pour rêver encore et encore de ses deux merveilles pédestres.

**o§o**

Assis sur le lit de Sasuke, Naruto mâchouilla son stylo tentant de rester concentré sur sa fameuse dissertation. Mais bien malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à son objectif : s'accaparer Sasuke et ne rien en laisser pour les autres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de son ami, assis à son bureau, ne portant comme d'habitude qu'un simple short, il était plongé en plein travail. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sasuke révisait des formules de chimie pour un module quelconque. De toute façon, il ne comprenait rien de rien aux études scientifiques de son meilleur ami.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se leva et alla enlacer son ami d'enfance, posant son menton sur l'épaule nue de celui-ci. Sans cesser d'écrire, Sasuke leva sa main droite et la posa sur l'avant-bras de Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La question fit soupirer lourdement le blond qui enfouit son nez dans le cou du brun.

C'était étrange, mais il avait toujours aimé le contact de Sasuke. Quand il était déprimé ça le réconfortait, quand il était en colère ça le calmait. Sasuke était son antidote contre les chagrins de toutes sortes. Et même si ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement tactile, il ne le repoussait jamais dans ces cas là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto finit par lâcher ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

\- Il te mérite pas.

Le stylo qui courrait sur la feuille se stoppa et Sasuke demanda surpris :

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- De l'autre là, celui avec qui tu es sorti hier soir, précisa Naruto.

A sa grande surprise, Sasuke pouffa discrètement.

\- Hé ! Protesta-t-il, pourquoi tu te marres ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours pareil avec toi. Personne ne me mérite. Si je t'écoutais je serai encore puceau et prêt à devenir moine.

\- C'est même pas vrai, râla Naruto en se redressant, relâchant les épaules de son meilleur ami.

Ouvertement boudeur, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sasuke pivota sur sa chaise pour le regarder, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Ok, alors cite moi un seul de mes ex que tu as bien aimé.

\- Y'en a plein, se défendit Naru, avant de commencer à énumérer. Utakata, Néji, Gaara et même Lee !

Victorieux et sûr d'avoir mouché Sasuke, Naruto le défia silencieusement de dire le contraire, mais perdit de sa superbe en voyant le sourire sarcastique de celui-ci s'agrandir.

\- Ben voyons... Tu as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge, crétin, se moqua Sasuke, avant de préciser. Utakata, tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer quand je sortais avec lui. Il était, je cite, "trop mou, trop silencieux, un look de drag-queen avec une tronche de camé". Ce n'est que depuis qu'il est avec Ita que tu l'aimes bien. Pourtant, il n'a pas changé, et il a toujours le même look.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Néji, tu t'entendais super bien avec effectivement. Mais du jour où on s'est mis ensemble tu pouvais plus le voir en peinture et tu passais ton temps à le critiquer. Et depuis qu'on a rompu tu ne l'as pas revu. Tu t'es battu avec Gaara dès que je te l'ai présenté. Tu disais qu'il avait une tête de psychopathe. Bizarrement, depuis notre rupture vous vous entendez super bien et vous ne vous êtes pas battu une seule fois. Et Lee... Quand tu as su qu'on sortait ensemble tu as carrément arrêté l'athlétisme pour, je cite : " ne plus jamais voir sa tronche d'asperge mal coiffée" alors que ça faisait des années que vous vous faisiez parti de la même équipe.

Naruto fixa d'un air éberlué son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais Sasuke avait parfaitement raison. Il n'avait aimé aucun de ses ex. Pourtant certains étaient des mecs très bien. Néji avait été un de ses meilleurs ami du collège jusqu'au lycée, avant qu'il ne sorte avec Sasuke quelques mois avant leur bac, pareil pour Lee qui faisait parti du même club d'athlétisme que lui à cette même période. Quand à Gaara et Utakata, il s'entendait super bien avec les deux... depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus avec Sasuke.

Vexé, mais pas décidé à rendre les armes aussi facilement, Naruto contre-attaqua :

\- Bon ok, pour Uta et Gaa je dis rien, c'est des mecs bien. Mais pour Néji et Lee j'avais raison ! Néji t'a trompé avec l'autre pouffiasse là, Ino, et tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital parce que ce connard de Lee t'avait frappé !

\- Il était bourré et ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait, soupira Sasuke désabusé. Il se battait avec un mec qui m'avait insulté, c'est moi qui me suis interposé. Et Néji, on avait à peine dix-huit ans, il se cherchait encore. D'ailleurs techniquement, il ne m'a pas trompé. On a rompu avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle.

\- Arrête de leur trouver des excuses, rugit Naruto en se redressant brusquement. Il t'ont fait du mal !

\- Et toi arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu sais que je ne leur en veux pas et qu'on s'est quitté en bons termes.

\- N'empêche qu'ils ne te méritaient pas !

Debout sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Naruto darda un regard intransigeant sur celui-ci qui le regardait amusé, un coude posé sur son bureau, sa main soutenant sa tête.

\- D'accord, alors dans ce cas... Qui me mérite selon toi ?

La question surprit Naruto qui en retomba assis sur le lit, fixant un regard éberlué sur Sasuke.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, crétin. Puisqu'aucun d'eux ne me méritait, et que Suigetsu non plus... Qui me mérite ? reprit Sasuke un rictus moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

\- Suigetsu ? C'est qui celui-là ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de préciser :

\- Le mec avec qui j'étais hier soir, idiot !

\- Me traite pas d'idiot, bâtard ! protesta Naruto. Je l'aime pas ce mec, il a une tronche de sushi pas frais.

\- C'est pour ça que je te le demande, abruti... Qui me mérite ?

\- Moi !

Naruto s'étonna lui-même de sa réponse clamée haut et fort, mais pas autant que Sasuke qui manqua se cogner la tête contre son bureau, son coude ayant glissé sous le coup de la surprise. Mais finalement, c'était exactement ça. Lui seul méritait Sasuke, ou plutôt, lui seul méritait les pieds de Sasuke. Il était le seul à pouvoir les adorer comme ils le méritaient. C'était bien ce qu'il s'était dit, non ?

Et puis c'était exactement ça son plan : avoir une relation exclusive avec Sasuke pour que jamais personne ne s'interpose entre lui et les deux œuvres d'art pédestres appartenant à son ami. Dardant un regard décidé sur le propriétaire légitime desdites œuvres, Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour appuyer son point de vue quand il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire.

\- Hey ! Te moques pas ! protesta-t-il.

Assis sur sa chaise, Sasuke se tenait le ventre tant il riait, vexant le blond pourtant habitué à être l'objet de moqueries de sa part. Patiemment, et boudant ouvertement, il attendit que son meilleur ami se calme, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Visiblement, Sasuke trouvait l'idée très drôle à défaut de la trouver lumineuse. Déjà il ne la rejetait pas en bloc, c'était un bon point, pensa Naruto en regardant son potentiel-futur-petit-ami essuyer des larmes de rire.

\- Toi ? finit par dire Sasuke une fois un peu calmé.

\- Oui moi. Je ne vois ce qui te fait rire à ce point, ronchonna Naruto.

Pour seule réponse Sasuke secoua la tête, semblant trouver l'idée toujours aussi amusante.

\- Après tout, argumenta l'étudiant en art, on se connaît bien, on s'entend plutôt bien et on est sexuellement compatible. Donc, on devrait sortir ensemble.

\- Tu oublies un détail crétin, contra Sasuke.

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai raison et tu le sais !

Un soupir désespéré échappa au brun devant l'entêtement de son ami.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

La question surprit Naruto qui répondit franchement :

\- Non.

Se rendant compte que ce n'était sûrement pas de cette façon qu'il convaincrait Sasuke de lui laisser l'exclusivité de sa personne, et donc de ses pieds par extension, Naruto tenta de se rattraper :

\- Enfin si... enfin non... C'est pas...

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as voulu dire, l'interrompit Sasuke. Tu m'aimes en ami, mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir ensemble : il nous manque l'amour réciproque... Je pensais que même pour un abruti comme toi c'était évident.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti ? protesta Naruto.

Rapidement il enchaîna, ne laissant pas le temps à Sasuke de répondre quoi que ce soit :

\- Et depuis quand on doit être amoureux pour sortir avec quelqu'un ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu as aimé tous tes ex ? Te fous pas de moi, ok ? Je te signale que j'étais là à chaque fois, et je sais que, à part Néji, les autres c'était que des flirts passagers ! Ils n'ont pas duré longtemps d'ailleurs. Alors, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas sortir ensemble toi et moi ? Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher entre nous, bien mieux qu'avec tous les autres !

\- Tsss, soupira Sasuke. Évidemment qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être amoureux pour sortir avec quelqu'un, mais toi et moi on est potes à la base non ? Et tu voudrais prendre le risque de foutre en l'air notre amitié juste pour du cul ? Si j'avais su qu'accepter de coucher une fois avec toi donnerait ça, j'aurais refusé !

Le ton froid et sarcastique de Sasuke énerva Naruto. Pourquoi cet imbécile était-il aussi borné ?

Se relevant, il se planta devant le brun qui le fixait durement, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur son torse nu.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec simplement du cul, rugit Naruto. Bien sûr que non je veux pas foutre en l'air notre amitié, je dis juste que si on se donnait une chance ça pourrait être plus, beaucoup plus. J'en suis sûr et certain !

Sasuke se leva à son tour, les sourcils froncés par la colère et visiblement pas décidé à se laisser faire.

\- Et on peut savoir d'où tu tiens cette certitude ? De ton horoscope du jour ou de ta si géniale intelligence ?

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie quand il est question d'amour !

\- Il n'est pas question d'amour, crétin ! Il est juste question de cul et de ta putain de possessivité !

Le ton était monté rapidement entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se fusillaient du regard, leurs corps tendus par la colère.

\- Ma possessivité ?

\- Non, celle du pape, imbécile ! C'est TOI qui me fait des crises pas possibles quand je ne te consacre pas TOUT mon temps libre. Par contre quand toi tu chasses la belette*, moi j'existe plus !

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu as des goûts de merde, connard ! JE suis mille fois mieux que ces tantouzes avec qui tu sors !

\- Regardez qui dit ça ! T'as vu la tronche des filles que tu te tapes ? Des greluches ou des pouffiasses, quand c'est pas les deux pour le prix d'une !

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je dis qu'avec toi ce serait différent ! Hurla Naruto.

Sa déclaration eut le mérite de faire taire Sasuke. Essoufflés d'avoir tant crié les deux garçons se fixèrent longuement en silence, pour finalement se détendre. Naruto vit Sasuke secouer la tête d'un air désabusé avant de rompre le silence.

\- Si c'est juste pour le sexe, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord. Pas besoin de sortir ensemble ou toute autre connerie du même acabit. Sex-friend c'est largement suffisant.

\- Dans le genre têtu... ronchonna Naruto. C'est pas que pour le sexe... Et je te le prouverai !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris, une moue moqueuse étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Parfaitement, renchérit Naruto. Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, je vais tout faire pour te séduire !

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? En m'offrant des fleurs et des chocolats ? se moqua l'étudiant en informatique.

Naruto ricana légèrement, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ?

\- Oh, je sais que tu es suffisamment bête pour faire ce genre de truc... hélas, soupira Sasuke. Mais je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à me séduire.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Hn.

Un sourire éclatant illumina les traits de Naruto.

\- Alors tiens-toi prêt, Sasuke ! Bientôt, toi et moi on sera un couple, un vrai ! Alors tu dégages l'autre tronche de sardine pas fraîche, parce que tu ne pourras pas me résister !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke se rassit sur sa chaise et se remit à ses devoirs, non sans encourager son ami à le faire aussi d'un : "Qui vivra verra ! En attendant de m'éblouir par ta cour assidue, tu devrais de remettre à ta dissert... Avec de la chance tu m'éblouiras au moins avec ta note" sarcastique.

**o§o**

Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, Naruto entreprit de séduire son meilleur ami. Il ne lui offrit pas de fleurs, ni de chocolats, sachant d'avance que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui s'il agissait ainsi. Il ne changea ni leurs habitudes communes, ni son attitude générale. Il voulait lui prouver qu'ils pouvaient former un couple sans pour autant perdre leur complicité. Aussi fit-il les choses avec plus de subtilité.

Premièrement, il n'attendit plus que Sasuke le tire du lit pour se lever, surtout les jours où celui-ci commençait ses cours plus tard que lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, le brun l'avait regardé bizarrement, allant jusqu'à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre quand Naruto se justifia :

\- Comme ça tu pourras faire la grasse mat de temps en temps.

Sasuke n'avait pas semblé convaincu, mais Naruto ne faillit pas et n'arriva pas une seule fois en retard sur le campus.

Ensuite, Naruto monta littéralement la garde autour de Sasuke. Dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un (fille ou garçon peut lui importait, même si Sasuke était gay, le risque qu'il cède aux avances d'une fille n'était pas à exclure de son point de vue) il se précipitait pour chasser l'importun. De même, il refusa toutes les avances qui lui étaient faites. De toute façon il était totalement incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux merveilleux pieds du brun. Pieds qui seraient à lui, foi de Naruto !

Quand il faisait les courses sans son meilleur ami, l'étudiant en art pensait à lui acheter ce qu'il aimait et non plus uniquement des plats à réchauffer au micro-onde. Il tenta même de se mettre à la cuisine, tentative qui se solda par un échec cuisant, des pâtes trop cuites et une casserole irrécupérable. Après ça, Sasuke lui interdit de s'approcher de moins d'un mètre des plaques électriques mises à disposition dans la cuisine commune de leur cité U.

Mais en deux mois, Naruto n'avait pas avancé d'un poil dans son entreprise. Et il en était frustré, doublement frustré puisqu'il se refusait de proposer à Sasuke de coucher avec lui. Tout ça pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire de cul ! Un soupir désabusé échappa au jeune homme étendu sur son lit. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus pour convaincre son entêté de voisin de chambre d'accepter de sortir avec lui.

Il profitait de chaque occasion pour le toucher de manière plus ou moins innocente. Un bras sur les épaules ou autour de la taille, lui prendre la main, une caresse sur le visage, le cou ou les fesses... mais rien. Dans le meilleur des cas, Sasuke le laissait faire sans rien dire ou, bien, plus souvent, il se détachait rapidement et sans douceur. Et tous ses sous-entendus ou allusions plus ou moins subtiles tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Bref, il n'avançait pas... et ne pouvait que rêver des magnifiques pieds qu'il convoitait.

Ce soir, Naruto avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Après avoir invité Sasuke au restaurant, un fast-food très connu faute de moyens, il l'avait traîné au cinéma pour voir un film d'horreur. En son for intérieur il avait espéré que son ami se colle à lui devant les scènes trop effrayantes. Mais il avait oublié un détail : Sasuke n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Et au lieu de se coller à lui, il ricanait sadiquement pendant que l'actrice hurlait de douleur sous les coups de haches du tueur qui la démembrait méthodiquement. Lui-même avait plus d'une fois fermé les yeux et frissonné d'horreur, s'attirant les moqueries de son voisin de siège.

Pour tenter de rattraper le coup, Naruto avait proposé à Sasuke d'aller boire un verre dans un bar-club. Après un premier verre, il avait entraîné le brun sur la piste où ils s'étaient déhanchés sans complexes. Très vite, ils avaient dansé ensemble, collé-serrés, s'allumant sans vergogne. Et lui, pauvre naïf, il y avait cru. Mais Sasuke n'avait rien tenté de plus, ni baisers, ni propositions de finir la nuit ensemble... rien de rien.

Désespéré, dépité, Naruto s'était finalement jeté à l'eau une fois devant la porte de la chambre de son ami :

\- Sas'ke... on pourrait...

Ledit Sas'ke l'avait regardé fixement, un sourcil levé et un rictus au coin de lèvres, avant de finalement lâché :

\- Non. Je te signale qu'on a cours dans quatre heures. Et si toi tu vas pouvoir finir ta nuit dans l'amphi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Bonne nuit !

Et il lui avait claqué la porte au nez, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Et une heure plus tard, Naruto ne dormait toujours pas, frustré et au bord de la déprime. Fermant les yeux, il visualisa les pieds qu'il aimait tant, redessinant mentalement leurs courbes gracieuses, se souvenant de leur douceur, de leur beauté, de leur sensibilité aussi. Tout en se concentrant sur ses souvenirs, il glissa une main dans son boxer pour y soulager la tension accumulée.

Une fois... une seule fois avait suffit pour qu'il grave à jamais tous les détails de ces chefs-d'œuvre pédestres. Il pouvait sentir leur léger sursaut quand il avait léché le creux délicat de leur plante, leur façon de se frotter l'un à l'autre dans l'attente d'un plaisir promis. Il avait encore le goût de leur peau sur la langue, leur délicieuse odeur dans les narines. Un halètement lui échappa et sa main sur son érection brûlante accéléra quand il visualisa les orteils se crispant sporadiquement à l'approche de l'orgasme, pour mieux se tendre dans la jouissance.

Naruto éjacula en un grognement sourd, maudissant l'entêtement de Sasuke qui le privait des pieds de son cœur. Pourquoi cet enfoiré ne voulait-il pas céder ? Après tout ils se connaissaient bien, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leur couple ne fonctionne pas. Même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme des amoureux. Il fit rapidement taire sa conscience, qui avait d'ailleurs une voix rappelant furieusement celle de Sasuke, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose, qui lui disait qu'être ami et être en couple ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il parvint finalement à s'endormir, se faisant vaguement la réflexion qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures avant que son foutu réveil se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Ses rêves furent peuplés des deux pieds qui l'obsédaient tant, ceux-ci se pâmant pour lui, et acceptant de l'épouser avec joie. Il se rêva en smoking devant le maire, les deux beautés divines et pédestres près de lui et vêtues elles d'une robe blanche et vaporeuse.

Sortir du lit ce matin-là fut laborieux... et risqué. Pas bien réveillé, Naruto se cogna l'orteil sur le coin d'un mur, oublia de rabaisser la lunette des toilettes avant de s'y asseoir, confondit le dentifrice avec la crème après-rasage et se prit sa porte dans le nez en voulant l'ouvrir... dans le mauvais sens. Grommelant à tout va que la journée s'annonçait pourrie à souhait, l'infortuné toqua chez son voisin pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt, un peu surpris que celui-ci ne soit pas déjà en train de l'attendre.

Quinze minutes plus tard ce fut un Naruto affolé qui courut sur le chemin du campus, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Sasuke était parti sans lui... c'était la première fois depuis le collège que son meilleur ami lui faisait un coup pareil. Et pire que tout, il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui faisait l'autre là ? Tombant pour la énième sur la messagerie, et arrivant en vue de son bâtiment, Naruto dut se résoudre à laisser un message, n'ayant pas le temps de chercher son ami sur le campus.

\- Sa'ske, c'est Naruto. T'es où ? Tu vas bien ? Rappelle-moi !

Durant tout le cours, Naruto guetta l'appel du brun, mais en vain. Quand quatre heures plus tard il quitta l'amphi, il prit directement la direction du bâtiment des sciences où Sasuke suivait son propre cursus. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir celui-ci s'éloigner en compagnie d'un groupe de garçons en direction du restaurant universitaire.

Leur emboîtant le pas, Naruto interpella le brun, mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Pourtant impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu, les autres garçons du groupe s'étant eux retournés. Mais Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules quand l'un d'eux lui signala que quelqu'un l'appelait. Vexé et ne comprenant pas le comportement de Sasuke, Naruto le guetta du coin de l'œil durant tout le repas, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant rire avec ces camarades de promotion.

De retour à la cité U, il surveilla le retour de son voisin de chambre, sortant de la sienne dès qu'il entendait quelqu'un dans le couloir, lui envoyant texto sur texto et noyant sa boite vocale de messages. Plus les heures passaient, plus il s'inquiétait. Que s'était-il passé pour que Sasuke le snobe ainsi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Un mec avait-il réussi à passer outre sa vigilance et à séduire le brun ? Rageur et désespéré, il décida finalement de camper devant la porte voisine à la sienne.

\- Voilà, comme ça, ce bâtard ne pourra pas faire comme si j'existais pas !

Tout en marmonnant, Naruto s'installa en travers du seuil, se calant tant bien que mal contre le mur. Il lança un regard noir à un autre locataire qui le regarda bizarrement avant de pénétrer dans ses pénates. Remerciant intérieurement l'architecte qui avait pensé à mettre un minimum de chauffage dans le couloir, il attendit patiemment... et attendit... et attendit encore...

-... ruto...

Papillonnant difficilement des yeux, Naruto émergea douloureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait couché dans le couloir ?

\- Naruto...

Ah oui c'était vrai, il attendait le retour de Sasuke. Quelle heure était-il ? Et pourquoi cet enfoiré n'était pas encore rentré ?

\- La terre appelle Naruto !

Une main pâle passa devant son nez attirant son attention. Dans un état second, Naruto la suivit des yeux avant de réaliser qu'elle ne devait pas être seule, mais bien rattachée à quelqu'un. Remontant son regard le long d'un bras couvert d'un tissu noir, pour finalement arrivé à une épaule puis à un cou et enfin un visage.

\- Ça y est, tu émerges ?

\- Sasuke ? tenta Naruto pas encore vraiment sûr que ce soit bien son ami.

\- Bonne réponse. Tu as droit à une question subsidiaire : qu'est-ce que tu fous à dormir devant ma porte ?

L'interrogation du brun eut le mérite de finir de réveiller pleinement Naruto qui bondit sur ses pieds, surprenant Sasuke qui était accroupi devant lui.

\- Je t'attends Monsieur l'enfoiré qui ignore son meilleur pote toute la journée ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de te barrer sans moi ce matin ? Je me suis inquiété moi ! En plus tu répondais pas à mes appels ! Et le midi, tu me snobes ! Et t'as vu l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ? T'étais où ? Et avec qui ? Tu as bu ? Ne mens pas, tu empestes la clope et l'alcool !

Naruto aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi sans la main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche le bâillonnant efficacement.

\- Il est cinq heure du mat et arrête de hurler comme ça dans le couloir, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement son ami, qu'il trouvait bien loquace. Celui-ci le relâcha et fouilla dans ses poches, sûrement à la recherche de ses clés. Il les retourna toutes une à une, tanguant dangereusement sur ses pieds et grommelant des phrases à peine compréhensibles :

-... outu clés... mis là... chier...

\- T'es bourré ? finit-il par demander, bien que se doutant de la réponse.

\- Chutttt ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Et non...

Le simple fait que Sasuke ne l'ait pas assassiné du regard en disant ça était en soi un signe d'ébriété, mais l'index posé devant les lèvres fines du brun en signe de silence ôta tout doute de l'esprit de Naruto. Sasuke ne ferait jamais un tel geste dans son état normal.

\- Trouvé !

L'exclamation presque enfantine fit sourire le blond qui regarda son ami sortir les fameuses clés de la poche intérieure de sa veste. A la troisième tentative de Sasuke pour mettre sa clé dans la serrure, Naruto la lui prit des mains et se chargea lui-même d'ouvrir la porte. Renonçant momentanément à avoir une explication quelconque ce soir, il aida son ami à se déshabiller, se déchausser et s'allonger dans son lit.

Il était rare de voir Sasuke bourré, c'était plus souvent lui qui ramenait le blond jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aidait à se coucher. Lui aussi qui l'obligeait à boire un grand verre d'eau avec des Doliprane, lui mettait une bassine près de son lit et le veillait le temps qu'il cuve. Naruto savait qu'il avait l'alcool gai, un rien le faisant rire comme une baleine... et qu'il était lourd dans tous les sens du terme.

Aussi cela l'amusa beaucoup de voir que défaire le nœud de ses lacets et déboutonner sa veste était d'une difficulté insurmontable pour un Sasuke en état d'ébriété. Celui-ci se laissa faire sagement quand il vint à son secours, seul sa légère tendance à tanguer sur place dénotant son état. Une fois le brun étendu sur son lit, Naruto le borda avec attention, prépara un verre d'eau, du Doliprane et une bassine.

\- Si tu as envie de vomir, vise le truc bleu, précisa-t-il.

\- Hmpfff...

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais, soupira Naruto en passant une main tendre dans les mèches brunes de son ami. On verra ça demain... enfin tout à l'heure. Dors maintenant... je reste là.

\- ... ruto ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi que je préfère...

Naruto se figea à ces mots à peine murmurés, son cœur ratant un battement avant de reprendre sa course folle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un léger ronflement lui coupa la parole. Sasuke s'était endormi et... ronflait. Retenant un fou rire nerveux, le jeune homme passionné de photographie alla un bref instant dans sa propre chambre pour y chercher son oreiller et sa couette. Tant qu'à dormir par terre pour veiller son ami, autant être confortablement installé.

Ce fut le bruit d'une chute qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ou plus exactement comme il le constata en ouvrant les yeux, le bruit d'un Sasuke-ayant-la-gueule-de-bois trébuchant sur la bassine bleue posée au pied du lit.

\- Bordel...

Naruto ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant son ami fusiller des yeux l'innocente bassine.

Le regard assassin qu'il se prit ne le l'amusa que davantage et il ne se gêna pas pour se moquer :

\- Ce serait plus convaincant si tu n'avais pas une tronche de déterré...

\- Tsss... parle moins fort... mal au crâne... Soupira Sasuke.

\- Tiens avale ça, répondit Naruto en lui tendant le verre d'eau et les deux comprimés contre la migraine.

\- Merci.

Sasuke avala rapidement ce que lui tendait son ami et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Naruto se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du brun, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il l'incita à s'allonger sur lui et quand la tête brune se posa sur ses cuisses, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses et massa avec légèreté le cuir chevelu, soutirant un soupir de bien-être à Sasuke.

\- Ça fait du bien ?

\- Hm...

\- C'est pas souvent que tu te bourres la gueule... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il vit clairement l'hésitation qui brouilla fugacement les traits fins de son ami avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

\- Je suis allé prendre un verre avec des potes... c'est tout...

\- Sans me prévenir et en m'ignorant toute la journée ?

Naruto se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir réussi à retenir ni sa question, ni l'amertume dans sa voix. Il perçut parfaitement la tension qui habita soudainement le brun sur ses genoux.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre... C'est tout, se justifia le photographe amateur d'un ton plus doux.

Les orbes onyx le fixèrent intensément, semblant chercher quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, dans son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement qu'on sorte ensemble ?

La question soudaine surprit le blond qui faillit lâcher la vérité : pour pouvoir avoir l'exclusivité de tes pieds. Mais il se retint à la dernière seconde et préféra un demi-mensonge... ou une demi-vérité tout dépendait du point de vue.

\- Parce que je suis sûr que nous deux ça peut donner quelque chose de beau. Et puis tu comptes énormément pour moi...

Et c'était vrai. Sasuke avait toujours été présent dans sa vie depuis leur entrée à l'école primaire. A l'époque ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, se battant à tout bout de champ pour un oui ou un non. Puis durant les vacances d'été juste avant leur entrée au collège, les parents de Sasuke étaient décédés dans un accident d'avion, le laissant seul avec son frère aîné, Itachi. Les deux frères avaient alors emménagé dans la maison voisine à celle des parents de Naruto, les loyers de ce quartier modeste étant bien plus dans leurs moyens que ceux du quartier chic où ils vivaient auparavant.

En mère poule qu'elle était, Kushina Uzumaki s'était immédiatement prise d'affection pour les deux orphelins, les invitant à dîner, leur apportant des petits plats faits maison quand ils refusaient poliment et soulageant Itachi en gardant Sasuke de temps en temps. Naruto n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire la paix avec celui qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme un rival. Et leur amitié était née. Forte, intense, parfois violente... à l'image de ce qu'avait été leur rivalité d'enfant.

Ils ne s'étaient plus quitté depuis, suivant le même cursus jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'étude. Inséparables ils avaient vécu à peu près tout ensemble, n'ayant que très peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Le jour où Sasuke avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur sa sexualité, c'était à Naruto qu'il en avait parlé. Le jour où Naruto était tombé amoureux pour la première fois, c'était à Sasuke qu'il en avait parlé.

Alors oui, il comptait énormément pour lui. Il n'envisageait pas son avenir sans que Sasuke en fasse parti d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ça c'était avant de tomber amoureux des pieds de son ami. Maintenant il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : que ces pieds soient à lui et rien qu'à lui. Et si pour ça il devait sortir avec son rival d'enfance... qu'à cela ne tienne, il le ferait ! D'aussi beaux pieds méritaient tous les sacrifices.

Ce fut un doux contact sur ses lèvres qui le tira de ses réflexions. Il vit Sasuke se reculer légèrement, ce geste lui faisant prendre conscience que celui-ci venait de l'embrasser.

\- Tu étais parti où ?

L'amusement perceptible dans la voix du brun fit sourire Naruto.

\- A l'époque où on pouvait pas s'encadrer...

Sasuke sourit en se réinstallant sur les cuisses de son ami qui reprit son massage de la tête brune.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as snobé hier ?

\- J'avais besoin de... m'éloigner un peu... c'est tout...

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto fixa le visage de son ami. Son regard légèrement fuyant et le pli entre ses deux yeux étaient les signes évidents de son embarras.

\- Pourquoi ?

Un soupir franchit les lèvres fines du brun qui finit par lâcher d'une voix boudeuse :

\- Parce que tu m'as finalement convaincu... crétin !

Le temps que Naruto comprenne le sens de cette phrase un immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- C'est vrai ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke se redressa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et confirma son regard onyx planté dans le sien.

\- Si je te le dis, imbécile.

\- Ne me traite pas d'imbécile, enfoiré ! Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es mis minable ?

\- Tsss, rétorqua Sasuke. Il me fallait au moins ça pour oublier que j'allais accepter de sortir avec un crétin comme toi...

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin ?

A ces mots Naruto entreprit de chatouiller son ami qui se défendit tant bien que mal. Les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillèrent comme des gamins, finissant par rouler sur lit en riant.

Allongé sur Sasuke, Naruto n'en revenait pas. Son ami acceptait de sortir avec lui... les pieds de sa vie étaient donc à lui... à personne d'autre ! Euphorique il se pencha pour embrasser son désormais petit ami quand celui-ci l'arrêta en grognant :

\- Tu pues du bec... et moi aussi sûrement... Douche, brossage de dents... et après tu pourras me rouler la pelle du siècle si ça te chante.

\- Décidément t'es d'un romantisme toi...

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser... chéri.

Naruto pouffa au surnom dit sur un ton ouvertement sarcastique. Se redressant, il releva Sasuke, bien conscient que même s'il ne le montrait pas il n'était pas tout à fait remis de sa cuite.

\- Allez, à la douche... chaton !

Les protestations dudit chaton furent vives et le tout nouveau couple continua à se disputer gentiment tout en procédant à leurs ablutions plus que nécessaires selon un certain brun. Naruto sourit tout se shampouinant, se faisant la remarque que sortir avec Sasuke serait sûrement plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, la seule chose que cela changerait concrètement c'était que les magnifiques pieds de Sasuke seraient sa propriété exclusive... ce qui était justement le but recherché.

**o§o**

\- La seule et unique chose que j'aime chez toi, c'est tes pieds !

Ces mots qu'il avait hurlés à la face de son amant résonnaient encore dans son crâne alors qu'il courait à perdre haleine, sous la pluie battante, dans les rues de la ville. Le regard de Sasuke quand il avait claqué la porte de sa chambre en disant " Je te laisse mes chaussures en souvenir, connard !" le hantait. Il l'avait profondément blessé en disant ça, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il l'avait vu passer devant sa fenêtre, sans manteau sous l'averse, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la cité U. Et il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de hurler dans le vide :

\- C'est ça, casse toi ! Au moins tes chaussures elles me feront pas autant chier que toi !

Puis il avait passé ses nerfs sur son oreiller et son matelas. Ce ne fut qu'une fois calmé qu'il avait pris la pleine mesure de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils s'étaient disputés... pour une broutille, un truc sans importance, une vague histoire de jalousie mal placée. Une fille sans intérêt qui lui avait fait des avances et qu'il n'avait pas repoussée assez franchement selon son petit ami. Le ton était monté, ça avait dégénéré... et Sasuke venait de le quitter... Non, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Mais après deux heures à essayer en vain de le joindre par téléphone et tomber systématiquement sur la messagerie, Naruto n'y tint plus.

Il avait quitté sa chambre sans réfléchir au fait que dehors il pleuvait toujours, qu'il était en tee-shirt à manches courtes, et qu'il avait raté le dernier bus. Il devait le rattraper, s'excuser, s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas comme ça... jamais ! Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie qui tombait sans fin sur son visage. Il devait le retrouver... Et il savait exactement où chercher...

Dérapant en tournant au coin d'une rue qu'il connaissait bien, il se précipita sans ralentir son allure vers une modeste maison entouré d'un jardinet simple mais bien entretenu. Priant pour que Sasuke se soit réfugié ici, il sauta par dessus le portillon et parcourut en courant la courte distance le séparant de la demeure. Il tambourina sur la porte, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne. Ces prières furent entendues et le battant de bois s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en kimono.

Sans laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis d'ouvrir la bouche, Naruto le saisit par le col et d'une voix où perçait sa détresse lui demanda :

\- Sasuke est là ?

\- Entre, tu es trempé.

La voix grave et douce de son interlocuteur calma suffisamment le jeune homme pour qu'il le relâche et ne pénètre dans le vestibule.

Il allait reposer sa question quand son hôte lui répondit.

\- Sasuke est là... mais

\- Il ne veut pas te voir !

L'assertion dite d'un ton dur attira l'attention de Naruto sur le propriétaire des lieux, celui chez qui Sasuke se réfugiait quand il allait vraiment mal, le voisin de ses propres parents : Itachi.

\- Tachi, intervint le jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... laisse-le s'expliquer avant de le condamner.

Intérieurement Naruto remercia Utakata, le compagnon du terrible Itachi. Le frère aîné de Sasuke avait toujours impressionné Naruto tant par son air froid et dur que par sa façon de le fusiller des yeux au moindre petit bobo de Sasuke, semblant le tenir pour responsable des tous les maux de son cadet.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état était Sasuke quand il avait débarqué ici. Et bien entendu, Itachi le tenait pour responsable... surtout si Sasuke avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Déjà quand il n'y était pour rien, l'aîné des frères Uchiwa le considérait coupable, alors là... Les yeux noirs si semblables à ceux de son amant qui étaient posés sur lui, lui promettait mille morts... et très douloureuses les morts.

Face à cette menace silencieuse, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se glisser dans un trou de souris et de se soustraire au regard assassin du brun. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, le poussant discrètement vers son futur bourreau. Le responsable de sa mort prochaine lui dit calmement :

\- Va dans le salon, je vais te chercher une serviette et un tee-shirt sec. Quand à toi Itachi... sois sage !

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel face au ton moralisateur de son homme et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, laissant l'étudiant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Discrètement, Naruto leva les yeux vers les escaliers, espérant secrètement voir son petit ami en descendre, mais en vain. Dépité, il s'assit, tournant ainsi le dos aux marches et faisant face au reste de la pièce... et surtout à un Itachi toujours aussi protecteur... et en colère.

Espérant échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'ire de son hôte, il parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux, reconnaissant la cuisine où il avait souvent dîné avec les deux frères pendant que sa mère faisait le repas, celle-ci n'hésitant pas à venir carrément squatter chez ceux qu'elle se faisait un devoir de couver comme ses propres fils. La table de la salle à manger et les chaises n'avaient pas changé elles non plus. Il retrouvait l'ambiance sobre mais chaleureuse qu'il associait systématiquement aux deux frères.

\- Tiens, ça t'évitera d'attraper un mauvais rhume.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Utakata qui lui tendait une serviette de toilette moelleuse et un tee-shirt qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme appartenant à Sasuke. Remerciant le jeune homme, Naruto se sécha rapidement les cheveux et ôta son tee-shirt trempé pour enfiler celui qu'il lui avait apporté.

Utakata récupéra le tissu humide et parti le mettre à laver, lui promettant qu'il le lui rendrait plus tard. L'étudiant en art se demanda un court instant comment il avait pu détester ce type si doux et si gentil, avant de se souvenir qu'il était sorti avec Sasuke, ce qui justifiait son antipathie passée. Machinalement il regarda Itachi, se rappelant du fou rire que son meilleur ami avait eu en apprenant que son grand frère et son ex s'étaient mis ensemble après s'être rencontrés totalement par hasard dans une réunion de travail.

Sasuke s'était longtemps moqué de la tête qu'Itachi avait faite en apprenant que son compagnon avait eu une courte aventure avec son cadet... et de celle d'Utakata en découvrant que son ex-petit-ami était le petit frère de son actuel compagnon. "Un vrai Vaudeville" s'était esclaffé Sasuke. Finalement la situation avait amusé le couple, bien conscient que chacun d'eux avait un passé et qu'ils avaient tous tourné la page depuis longtemps.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est passé ou je vais devoir deviner tout seul !

La voix froide d'Itachi sortit Naruto de ses pensées. Craintivement, il leva les yeux vers son hôte, déglutissant difficilement sous le regard meurtrier de ce dernier.

\- Euh... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'itachi savait et surtout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

Un claquement de langue sec et désapprobateur l'interrompit.

\- Laisse-moi te résumer la situation de mon point de vue, ça t'aidera peut-être à trouver tes mots, trancha durement Itachi. J'apprends, il y a six mois, que Sasuke et toi êtes désormais ensemble, et même si je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de mon frère pour accepter une chose pareille, il a l'air heureux donc je ne dis rien. Et ce soir, il débarque ici, trempé jusqu'aux os, en larmes et il me dit : "C'est fini, je veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce crétin" et il s'enferme dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir...

Naruto ne put que baisser les yeux, son cœur se serrant douloureusement en songeant au mal qu'il avait fait à son petit-ami. Peut-être qu'Itachi n'avait pas tort finalement et qu'il méritait une mort lente et douloureuse...

\- J'en conclus que tu t'es foutu de sa gueule et qu'il l'a appris, acheva l'aîné des Uchiwa d'un ton dur.

\- Non !

Itachi leva un sourcil devant l'exclamation soudaine de Naruto qui avait brutalement relevé la tête à l'accusation. Serrant les poings, le blond soutint le regard de son hôte bien décidé à se défendre.

\- C'est vrai... c'est vrai qu'au début quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi c'était pour de mauvaises raisons... Mais maintenant...

\- Quoi maintenant ? Tes raisons ne sont plus mauvaises ?

Le ton ouvertement sarcastique d'Itachi finit de faire craquer Naruto qui se redressa d'un bond, se plantant devant son hôte en lui criant littéralement dessus :

\- Je l'aime bordel ! Je l'aime vraiment ! C'est juste que j'étais trop con pour m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Mais je l'aime...

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce après cette déclaration, les deux interlocuteurs se faisant face en se fusillant des yeux, Itachi jaugeant la sincérité du blond qui soutenait son regard sans faillir.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets...

A l'entente de ces mots, de cette voix, Naruto se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers les escaliers où Sasuke le regardait, un léger rictus aux coins des lèvres.

\- Sas'ke...

\- Sasuke...

L'interpellé descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du séjour, croisant Utakata qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'entrée du séjour, mais avait préféré rester à l'écart se tenant prêt à intervenir si la discussion avait dérapé. Se dirigeant à pas mesurés vers les deux autres, il se plaça près de Naruto, et fixa Itachi d'un regard doux que ce dernier lui rendit non sans cacher son inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mais ça va aller, ok ?

\- Hn, répondit Itachi peu convaincu, mais ne pouvant rien refuser à son petit frère.

Naruto sentit la main fine de son amant se glisser dans la sienne et se laissa entraîner à l'étage, son regard ne lâchant pas le dos vêtu d'un léger sweat bleu marine qui le précédait. Juste avant de disparaître dans les escaliers il croisa le regard menaçant d'Itachi. Nul doute que l'aîné des deux frères le tenait à l'œil, et n'hésiterait pas à faire de sa vie un enfer s'il blessait encore Sasuke.

Les deux jeunes hommes parcoururent en silence le couloir jusqu'à une porte décorée d'un panneau "Interdit aux cons", ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Son amusement grandit quand il remarqua que sous l'avertissement, la liste des personnes black-listés par Sasuke était toujours là. Son prénom y tenait d'ailleurs une place de choix : la première. Il était cependant difficile de le deviner tant il avait été raturé puis entouré de nombreuses fois, au fil de leurs disputes et réconciliations.

La chambre de Sasuke n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Les murs gris foncés étaient toujours en parti masqués par des posters divers et variés, des photos punaisées de-ci de-là sans ordre spécifique et des stickers rouges et ronds. Mais Naruto n'y prêta que peu d'attention, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était l'occupant de la pièce, qui refermait la porte derrière eux. Resserrant sa prise sur la main du brun, il plongea un regard tendre dans celui légèrement angoissé de son petit-ami.

Il devait le lui dire, être honnête, autant avec Sasuke qu'avec lui-même. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il ne laissait que rarement de seconde chance. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit clairement l'exception à cette règle, s'il laissait les choses telles quelles, il le rayerait de sa vie comme il avait rayé ceux dont les noms étaient écrits sur sa porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il laissa parler son cœur, débutant une litanie d'excuses.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, désolé de ne pas avoir repoussé cette fille plus vite, désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt à quel point je tiens à toi, désolé d'être trop bête pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant que tu t'en ailles, désolé de...

La bouche fine et douce qui se posa sur la sienne lui coupa efficacement la parole, et il s'empressa de répondre à la tendre caresse, soulagé par cette réaction qu'il jugeait plus que positive.

Sasuke se recula lentement, un sourire discret aux lèvres, mais Naruto remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose le souciait encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en caressant légèrement la joue pâle du brun.

Ce dernier soupira discrètement avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'adosser à sa fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Naruto sentit une angoisse irrépressible lui étreindre le cœur en voyant l'attitude de son amant. Il connaissait ce comportement, cette attitude. C'était celle qui précédait en général des aveux difficiles ou douloureux, lui faisant craindre soudainement le pire. Pourquoi sentait-il qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite ?

\- Sas'ke...

\- Je suis désolé...

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais il fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur à Naruto. Il était désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait rompre malgré tout ? S'était-il lassé de lui ? Pire... l'avait-il trompé ? Des scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres lui traversèrent l'esprit, lui causant des sueurs froides. Et l'attitude fermée de Sasuke ne le rassurait nullement, ni le fait que celui-ci refuse de le regarder...

Effrayé par ces trois petits mots, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier, il se précipita vers Sasuke, le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face et lui lança d'un ton suppliant :

\- Sas'ke... Tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Voyant l'hésitation plus qu'évidente de son ami, il le secoua légèrement, des notes hystériques perçant dans sa voix :

\- Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi !

\- Je t'aime...

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais parfaitement audible. La déclaration aurait dû le calmer, sûrement même le réjouir, après tout ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais le regard fuyant du brun ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Il était évident que Sasuke n'avait pas fini. Angoissé, Naruto se tendit attendant un "mais" qu'il devinait fatal.

\- Depuis le lycée.

La confession inattendue le figea sur place, la bouche ouverte, incrédule. Il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule à gober du vide, mais cette pensée fut rapidement effacée par une autre. Depuis le lycée ? Depuis tout ce temps... Sasuke l'aimait depuis... Il n'arrivait même pas à compter le nombre d'année que ça faisait... Et tout ce temps, il n'avait rien vu...

\- Depuis... le lycée... ? Bégaya-t-il finalement, incapable de dire autre chose. Mais... mais...

Sasuke se détacha soudainement de la prise sur ses épaules et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, passant et repassant une main nerveuse dans ses courtes mèches brunes, déballant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sous l'œil toujours abasourdi de Naruto qui enregistrait péniblement les informations les unes après les autres.

Sasuke l'aimait depuis le lycée, c'était même à cause, ou grâce à lui qu'il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité. Néji n'avait été qu'un moyen pour Sasuke de se prouver qu'il pouvait éprouver du désir, de l'affection, pour un autre que lui. Et s'il n'avait jamais rien dit, ni rien fait s'était uniquement parce qu'il pensait Naruto hétérosexuel et qu'il ne voulait pas nuire à leur amitié. Il préférait être son ami, son meilleur ami que rien du tout.

Alors quand Naruto lui avait proposé de devenir son sex-friend il était tombé des nues... puis avait d'abord refusé, blessé que celui dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps ne le voit que comme un potentiel plan cul. Pour mieux lui céder plus tard, se disant que, peut-être, confrontés à la réalité, ses sentiments disparaîtraient d'eux-même. Mais à son grand désespoir, cela avait eu l'effet inverse.

Suigetsu n'avait été qu'un substitut supplémentaire pour essayer d'oublier cet amour qu'il savait à sens unique. Mais la soirée passée en compagnie du jeune homme n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il s'était fait chier comme un rat mort, avait eu envie de vomir quand Suigetsu l'avait embrassé et il l'avait finalement planté là, préférant rejoindre sa chambre d'étudiant et sa solitude.

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, ça m'a fait mal. Parce que je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aimais. Et quand tu as décidé de tout faire pour me séduire... je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. J'étais déjà séduit depuis longtemps... Et je me suis dit que peut-être, tu finirais par m'aimer aussi... Alors j'ai cédé.

Touché par les aveux de son amant, durant lesquels il avait eu le temps de se reprendre, Naruto souffla :

\- Sas'ke...

Il se leva pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter après cette confession, le rassurer sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments et surtout s'excuser d'avoir été un tel imbécile qui n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Lui avouer aussi que même s'il ne savait pas quand exactement, il était tombé amoureux de lui, il n'avait jamais supporté de le voir avec un autre, qu'un autre ait plus d'importance que lui dans sa vie lui était insupportable. Mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

\- Attends... Y'a encore un truc que je dois te dire.

Passant encore une fois une main légèrement tremblante dans ses courtes mèches brunes, il planta un regard hésitant dans celui ému du blond et murmura doucement :

\- Je sais... depuis longtemps... que tu fantasmes sur les pieds...

A ces mots, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et s'affola, reculant précipitamment.

Sasuke savait... Sasuke savait... Il allait lui dire qu'il était anormal, bizarre, qu'il ne l'aimait plus finalement... Il allait le rejeter. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter ça. Désespéré, il tenta, tant bien que mal de se justifier :

\- C'est... Non... Je...

\- Crétin, ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi

L'amusement perceptible dans le ton de son ami le rassura un peu, juste assez pour relever la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée croisant le regard tendre que Sasuke posait sur lui. Il l'interrogea muettement et l'acceptation qu'il lut dans les orbes onyx acheva de le soulager. Presque timidement, il osa finalement demander :

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? Et c'est assez facile à deviner quand on t'observe bien. En plus, à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble tu les couvres de caresses et de baisers... Pas que ce soit désagréable ou que je m'en plaigne, mais tu leur en donnes plus qu'à moi, répondit Sasuke d'un ton doux dénué de toutes moqueries ou de tous reproches.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de bien dans sa vie pour avoir un jour croisé la route du brun, mais il remercia intérieurement tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour lui avoir permis de le rencontrer.

Sasuke l'acceptait comme il était, avec ses qualités, ses défauts et ce petit travers. Il savait, mais ne se moquait pas, ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Naruto avait si souvent lu des témoignages de gens qui s'étaient fait largué à cause de ce fétichisme qu'il ne pensait pas un jour trouver quelqu'un pour qui ça n'aurait pas d'importance.

\- Et moi comme un con, je t'ai dit... réalisa soudainement Naruto, prenant encore plus douloureusement conscience du mal qu'il avait dû faire à son si compréhensif petit-ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en silence, chacun digérant ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Finalement Naruto alla jusqu'à Sasuke, passant ses bras autour de sa taille à peine marquée et posant son front sur celui de son amant, il murmura, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens :

\- Je t'aime... Toi tout entier. Je suis désolé de t'avoir sorti une horreur pareille. Et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte... si tu veux toujours d'un crétin comme moi.

Le soulagement et la joie qui étincelèrent dans les prunelles onyx de son amour lui apportèrent sa réponse au moins autant que le baiser passionné qu'il reçut.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa et il resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin de son petit-ami. Rapidement leur échange devint plus sensuel et les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce. Pour la première fois, Naruto fit l'amour à Sasuke, à Sasuke dans son entier, pas seulement à ses pieds. Et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer avant à quel point son amant était beau noyé dans le plaisir le plus charnel, presque plus beau que ses divins pieds.

Il l'aima comme il n'avait jamais aimé encore, chaque minute renforçant sa certitude de ne pouvoir vivre sans cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui. Le regard rivé sur le visage aux traits altiers de son amoureux, il se promit de le chérir éternellement. Peu importait les obstacles ou les épreuves qui se dresseraient sur leur route, il ne laisserait jamais rien ni personne éloigner Sasuke de ses bras. Parce que Sasuke méritait tous les sacrifices...

**o§o **

Étendu sur le lit double, Naruto caressait doucement la tête brune reposant sur son torse. Si on lui avait qu'un jour il ferait l'amour à Sasuke dans la chambre d'adolescent de celui-ci, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant... et il n'avait aucun regret... aucun. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit, et plus il y pensa plus elle lui sembla excellente. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution... pour eux deux.

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Hn...

\- On devrait vivre ensemble.

Sasuke qui somnolait vaguement sur son torse, épuisé par une intense séance de sport en chambre, se redressa d'un coup et le regarda d'un air éberlué.

\- Quoi ?

\- On devrait vivre ensemble. On prend un appartement et on s'installe.

Naruto s'amusa de l'expression de son amant qui le fixait comme s'il avait soudain deux têtes. Avec un soupir dramatique, Sasuke se laissa retomber sur le torse du blond et souffla :

\- Décidément... tu as toujours de ces idées...

\- Quoi ?! Elles sont très bien mes idées, protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

La moue dubitative du brun le poussa à argumenter :

\- On ne payerait qu'un loyer au lieu de deux, en plus on aurait des aides de l'état. Mes parents ou ton frère seront sûrement d'accord pour se porter cautions. On partagerait les charges. De toute façon, à part pour les finances on fait déjà tout ensemble : les courses, aller en cours, sortir... Et puis comme ça on dormirait toutes les nuits ensemble... dans un grand lit.

Le dernier argument fit mouche, les orbes onyx de Sasuke s'allumant d'une lueur légèrement rêveuse. Ce dernier se dressa sur ses coudes pour planter un regard calculateur dans celui de Naruto.

\- Ok. Mais j'ai une condition... non négociable.

\- Si c'est pour le ménage, je promets de faire ma part !

\- Non, non ce n'est pas le ménage... Même si, effectivement, tu as intérêt à faire ta part !

Le sourire machiavélique de Sasuke ne dit rien qui vaille à Naruto qui attendit, non sans crainte, que son amant poursuive. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du blond, Sasuke reprit :

\- Je veux que tu brûles TOUTE ta collection de photos de pieds... et tu as interdiction d'en commencer une autre !

Naruto s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. Estomaqué, il bafouilla :

\- Mais... mais... Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas ?

\- Je m'en fous que tu fantasmes sur les pieds, confirma Sasuke. Mais les seuls sur lesquels tu as le droit de fantasmer... c'est les miens !

Le ton péremptoire amusa Naruto qui renversa son brun sous lui en riant :

\- Jaloux !

\- Jaloux et possessif ! confirma Sasuke, un rictus aux lèvres.

Naruto éclata de rire et l'embrassa passionnément avant de dire :

\- Marché conclu alors. De toute façon, c'est tes pieds les plus beaux... et je pourrais toujours les prendre en photo...

Le sourire de Sasuke fit battre la chamade à son cœur, et Naruto remercia intérieurement le ciel qui lui avait mis sur sa route les pieds de sa vie... et l'homme qui allait avec.

**FIN**.

* * *

* Chasser la belette : expression qui me fait toujours rire et que je ne connaissais pas. Merci à ma choupinette de me l'avoir apprise.

Commentaires de Lili :

Et voilà comment une fixation sur les pieds de Sasuke devient un OS... d'une petite trentaine de pages.

Et vous, avez vous une fixation sur un point particulier du physique de vos persos préférés ?

En tout cas que vous ayez aimé ou pas, je vous invite à laisser une petite review.

Lili.


End file.
